


Infinite at a Pet Store

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: infinite minifics [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Licking, M/M, Worry, cat store (au), myungsoo is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: Howon is worried that someone would come and take his Sunggyu from him but then... someone does





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have not abandoned my other fics

"Howon, seriously." Sunggyu hissed.  
"Just a sec." Howon said as he continued.  
"I don't..." Sunggyu turned his head away. "I'm your hyung for god's sake."  
"But your smaller than me." Howon said, giving one final lick to the older cat's fur, satisfied that he was, in fact, cleaner.  
"You do this every day."  
"I like to lick you." Howon said honestly.  
"Eww." Sungyeol and Sungjong said in unison from the cage opposite HoGyu's cage. Howon stuck his tongue out at them. They were cynical and dead inside: they would never understand.  
"I wonder what you'll do if I ever get taken."  
"Don't say that." Howon said, fretfully, admiring Sunggyu's sleek, pretty fur and realizing that yes, Sunggyu was worth taking. He was nice looking and he had very lickable fur. Anyone would want to have him. Howon frowned.  
"Ah! Woohyun." Dongwoo the store owner called as the door opened and a man walked in, smiling brightly at Dongwoo. "Is this another social visit or have you finally caved and realized that cats are the way to go?"  
"I caved hyung." Woohyun said, looking around at the cats in the cages. "My roommate... Myungsoo just moved out and it's been feeling sorta lonely up there."  
"Well," Dongwoo said waving his hands. "Look no further."  
Woohyun laughed uneasily as his eyes kept moving till they came to a complete stop right beside Howon... where Sunggyu was lying, effortlessly looking gorgeous.  
"I want this one." Woohyun moved closer to where they where and Howon felt his heart stop beating. "Dongwoo, I want him."  
Howon's hold on Sunggyu's hind-paw tightened and Sunggyu looked back at him sadly.  
"It'll be fine." Sunggyu said but Howon shook his head because it would not be fine. It most definitely will NOT be fine.  
"They seem," Woohyun was saying. "... attached." He was looking between Howon and Sunggyu.  
"Yeah." Dongwoo looked up at them. "They've been together longest. It's good you're taking Sunggyu, but poor Howon would really miss him."  
"Like his roommate?" Woohyun said, cooing sadly. "I don't want to separate them."  
"So you don't want Sunggyu anymore?"  
Woohyun stood, staring at them intently and deep in thought. Finally, he said.  
"I'll take them both." He said and Howon's head rose of its own accord.  
Maybe he'd just managed to find himself his favorite human.


End file.
